User talk:Samthebest
Hi, welcome to Prison Break Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Deaths page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 09:51, 21 May 2009 OK I believe you, but the only i ask is if you could give me evidence, then is the problem solved.--Station7 16:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I will change the name.--Station7 16:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks! Have you more information about those characters?--Station7 21:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) clean-up userpage Do I need to clean-up your userpage?--Station7 23:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Because of created articles looks a little bit strange. You could make it better to change the lines.--Station7 17:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, a misunderstanding. I just want to edit tyour user page a little bit. It's looks better if I change it a little, leading up the rest to you. Also don't forget to sign your post. You got not yet not one warning.--Station7 17:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Hey Samthebest, I have to say, keep up the great work. I like it. You're the best editor since times. Do you want Sysop rights, because I trust you and I see you love Prison Break. By the way, have you ever been before Admin? Or is this your only place where you edit? By the way, we can use a "second Admin" besides me.--Station7 19:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad to hear that you like it. I will make you an Admin after I come back from school.--Station7 06:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Better news, you're Admin now.--Station7 06:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Please make nobody else, Administrator, Bureaucrat (then is he the boss) or rolllback without discussion with me ;)--Station7 06:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Good luck Good luck with being an Administrator ;)--Station7 18:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad to hear that you like it. If you need any help, please ask it for example how to block someone. By the way, Samthebest, what is your age?--Station7 20:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm 17. It would be a little bit ironical if I was the boss about someone who was 45 for example. So you have delete to on your pages? I need to hear and check everything. I'm currtntly doing a rewatch from Prison Break Season 1 until the end. Now I'm at Season 2.--Station7 21:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, a second time and don't forget to use to sign. Have you delete on your userpage?--Station7 22:05, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Next to History to the right.--Station7 22:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool, because you are that point already an Admin.--Station7 22:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Also I have put your name in this list: Prison Break Wiki:Administrators. It's protected to all the people who aren't Admins.--Station7 22:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Also read this: Prison Break Wiki:Protection policy. I'm going to protect your page from vandalism.--Station7 22:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) If you click on edit on your userpage, you see that I have protected your userpage.--Station7 22:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I understand it perfectly. I'm glad that you're happy. Have a good day. Good night.--Station7 22:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Transcript It would be cool, if you can make a transcript for Prison Break the Game.--Station7 12:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Agent Davis worked at Fox River. So I think he's a special agent. I mean with the transcript, the whole transcript from A to Z. Every word, every character that has been mentioned, all in parts. But at one page. Just like movie transcripts, but then for a game.--Station7 16:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I will change it at the page of Agent Davis. Yes, that how the transcript should be. Cool, I like the movie Face/Off.--Station7 17:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) OK, the transcript should being like this: Hello Bellick: Who are you? Michael: My name is Michael Scofield Bellick: Go to your cell Lincoln Lincoln: What are you doing here? Michael: I'm going to take you out of this place Lincoln: How? Michael: With my tatoo! I will make the title. Who is Jones?--Station7 17:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Has the daughter a name?--Station7 17:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Is Jones his first name or his surname? Otherwise it would be Lucy Jones. Yes, that's alright with the chapters. That makes it more realistic.--Station7 17:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Sam. Keep up the good work here.--Station7 17:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean with the grammars. I just want that the Wiki is looking better. I think you want that to, isn't it?--Station7 17:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) OK, that's alright. I'm Dutch you know. Not that really means something, but I like you're style. Like I said before: Keep up the good edits ;). Maybe if we're going further this will be one of the bigger Wiki's. Because of us. Don't worry about the grammars, I will fix them. Had CO. 1 a name?--Station7 17:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) You have pocket pocket. I think one time pocket is enough, isn't it?--Station7 17:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Have you seen the userbox on your user page. By the way you need this as an Admin, so people know that you're an Admin.--Station7 17:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Good job.--Station7 18:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you want please not do some things in it's old version like PRISSONER while it has to be PRISONER?--Station7 18:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Eh Sam, why did you create that page? The transcript should be put there.--Station7 18:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ASt one point I thought why you did that. But you're right. You don't have to delete it. People will asking why. if you look at the page Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game)/Transcript, I put it like chapters. So don't delete it, i have my own plans. So this page: Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game)/Transcript shouldn't being deleted to.--Station7 19:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I did wanna said that both pages sohuldn't being deleted.--Station7 19:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget the articles that you made ;)Station7 20:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Remember Remember, all the pages need our 100% attention. Station7 21:15, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Something happened on the Deaths page. Could you fix it? Station7 21:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Samthebest, should we renaming Sara Tancredi in Sara Scofield? They have been married. Should we also make the article again? Or just the same article?--Station7 17:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) That's right, I will change it back. Station7 12:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC)